


Имперской академии срочно требуется…

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: Нелепые люди в нелепых ситуациях [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Далеко не все сидят на сайтах знакомств, некоторым это по статусу не положено. Но случается, что объявление о вакансии работает лучше любых сайтов и служб знакомств.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия - за 5-6 лет до событий сериала «Повстанцы». Возможны анахронизмы.

Когда Камберлейну Ареско было семнадцать лет, он ясно представлял себе свое будущее. Он поднимется на самую вершину карьерной лестницы, вся Республика будет восхищаться им, он переедет жить на Корусант, а все самые видные мужчины упадут к его ногам. Если бы отцу довелось дожить до этих славных времен, он бы им гордился.

Когда Ареско исполнилось тридцать четыре, он уже почти смирился с мыслью, что должность коменданта имперской академии на задворках галактики — это предел его карьерного роста. Если ему несказанно повезет и лет через пять умрет комендант на какой-нибудь более цивилизованной планете, то можно попытаться добиться перевода туда. Потом будет уже «поздняк метаться», как говорят среди молодежи. Пришла и миновала Война клонов, Республика стала Империей с ее постоянно разрастающейся военной машиной — а знаменитые политики и военные почему-то не спешили осыпать его своим вниманием. С каждым прожитым годом шанс на возвышенные романтические чувства, о которых в молодости мечтает почти любой человек, становился все более призрачным. В какой-то момент Ареско сдался и принял свою жизнь такой, какой ей предстояло быть все последующие сорок-пятьдесят лет: нудная работа и несносные мальчишки каждый день, холодная и пустая постель по ночам. Во время регулярных, но непродолжительных звонков и более продолжительных, но менее регулярных встреч его мать вздыхала все тяжелее. В ее взгляде читалось то сочувствие, столкнувшись с которым любой одинокий человек начинает чувствовать себя неполноценным. 

В тот момент, когда комендант в очередной раз предавался меланхолии и жалости к себе, страдая над проверкой выпускных документов, в его кабинет буквально ворвался бригадир Коркоран. Вид у него был такой, словно он готов был снести двери, если бы его не впустили добровольно. Едва переступив порог, он разразился гневной тирадой об ужасном воспитании молодежи, отсутствии уважения к старшим, бездне, в которую скатится Империя с такими офицерами. Слой ярко-розового порошка, покрывавший плечи и лысую, как коленка, голову бригадира, определенно имел некоторое отношение к его скверному настроению.

— В общем, с меня хватит! — выразил он суть своих претензий, для пущего эффекта стукнув кулаком по столу так, что лежавшие на поверхности предметы подпрыгнули. — Я ухожу в отставку. Сейчас. Немедленно.

Само по себе заявление не удивляло: в силу возраста Коркоран мог стать свободным человеком еще несколько лет назад. Пугал тот факт, что это требование поступило до окончания учебного года. Внезапно образовавшуюся лакуну в личном составе заполнить было просто некем. Если только господин комендант не горел желанием самолично дрессировать кадетов в полях. Ареско такого желания совсем не испытывал. Поэтому он придал своему лицу самое дружелюбное и понимающее выражение, на которое только был способен.

— Давайте не будем так спешить, — Ареско жестом пригласил гостя сесть, его тон выражал почти искреннее сострадание: — Опять Нума с друзьями, да? Что они сделали на этот раз?

— Вам лучше не знать, — Коркоран уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы поведать об очередном розыгрыше неугомонных мальчишек, но передумал. — В любом случае это уже не имеет значения. Я устал. Всю сознательную жизнь я посвятил обучению кадетов. И весьма в этом преуспел, хочется верить. Но все деньги в Империи не вернут мне потраченных сил и нервов. 

Если этот человек принимал какое-то решение, уже никто и ничто не могло поколебать его, разве что прямой приказ. Давно успевшему усвоить это Ареско оставалось только попытаться выторговать более выгодные условия.

— Постарайтесь продержаться до конца года. Через пару недель мы избавимся от них и забудем об этом выпуске, как о страшном сне, — уговаривал комендант. — И вы не хуже моего знаете, что на подготовку всей документации, наградных листов, пенсий и прочего уйдет много времени. Может быть, к лету вы и передумаете.

— Нет, не передумаю. Можете сообщить об этом командованию, — насупился бригадир, но больше не порывался немедленно забрать свои документы.

— Хорошо, мы обсудим это после выпуска. А пока вы справитесь с кадетами?

— Да. Попытаюсь не убить никого из них за оставшееся время. Но после выпуска я не хотел бы задерживаться на Лотале дольше необходимого, у меня есть определенные планы.

— Чем планируете заняться на пенсии?

— Думаю перебраться к дочери. У нее небольшая ремонтная мастерская на Кореллии. Что угодно, лишь бы вокруг не было детей, ими я уже сыт по горло. 

Приободренный скорыми переменами, Коркоран даже улыбнулся и ушел в куда более цивилизованной манере, чем появился. «А знает ли его дочь о скорой встрече?» — подумал Ареско. Если бы его матери вдруг надоела работа в министерстве, и она решила бы перебраться жить к нему, он бы застрелился из табельного оружия. Вздрогнув при мысли о каждодневных вздохах и грустных взглядах, он вернулся к заполнению характеристик кадетов. В глубине души он еще надеялся, что случится чудо и Коркоран все же останется на своей должности.

Чуда не случилось. В начале лета, когда все документы были оформлены, а вещи собраны, новоявленный пенсионер простился с личным составом академии и отбыл на Кореллию. Положа руку на сердце, Ареско его не винил. Он и сам до смерти устал от кадетов-подростков, но до окончания срока его службы было еще далеко, а на пенсии он смог бы жить разве что у матери. Такой участи он не пожелал бы и врагу.

По негласной традиции, оставшейся еще со времен Республики, коменданты академий могли самостоятельно делать выбор из числа претендентов на освободившиеся должности, если не поступало приказа сверху о какой-то конкретной кандидатуре. «Верхи» мало заботило, кто будет муштровать кадетов на Лотале в следующие двадцать лет. Так что Ареско занялся изучением личных дел тех, кто хотел занять должность бригадира в столичной академии. Кандидаты представляли почти все самые отдаленные места планеты. Несомненно, каждому хотелось вырваться из провинции в столицу, полную света, богатств и развлечений. По крайней мере, такой она им казалась. 

Ареско сразу отмел всех старше сорока пяти и моложе тридцати, сократив список до четырех человек. До чтения файла первого кандидата дело даже не дошло, потому как тот показался Ареско слишком дерзким на вид: такой не постесняется «подсидеть» любого. Личное дело миловидной женщины пестрело положительными отзывами, благодарностями и письмом от коменданта академии на другом краю планеты, на все лады хвалившего ее саму, ее самоотверженность и любовь к детям. В целом ее файл впечатлял во всем, кроме пункта о семейном положении. Там числился муж, совсем молоденький лейтенант, и годовалые близнецы. По закону семейным парам полагалось служить вместе, а в столичную академию лейтенантик никак не вписывался, не говоря уже о предоставлении дроида-няньки для детей. Ареско с грустью отложил ее файл. В деле третьего кандидата оказались отметки о жалобах на жестокое обращение с кадетами и даже рукоприкладство. Все жалобы были отозваны, но сам факт их наличия уже наводил на определенные размышления. Столичной академии меньше всего был нужен скандал подобного рода. Заявка последнего кандидата — из северной академии «Штормвол» — дополнялась рекомендательным письмом от коменданта, в котором та без лишнего пафоса по пунктам излагала достоинства претендента. Любовь к детям среди них не числилась, зато были преданность делу и исполнительность. Лицо соискателя показалось Ареско не обезображенным интеллектом и чрезмерными амбициями.

Философы любят рассуждать, сам ли человек определяет свою судьбу, судьба ли направляет человека или же на все воля Силы. Вполне вероятно, что комендант Ареско привел в движение некий механизм своей судьбы, когда сменил статус заявки «Гринт, Майлс» на «Одобрена».


	2. Chapter 2

Через две недели электронно-бумажной волокиты, бесконечного заполнения и пересылки различных форм новый бригадир стоял в кабинете Ареско и смотрел на него так, как провинциалы смотрят на звездные разрушители: с трепетом и изумлением, что такие красота и мощь вообще возможны. Пока комендант подробно информировал его об обязанностях и особенностях работы, Гринт стоял без малейшего движения, взгляд намертво зафиксировался на лице Ареско. Казалось, вся поступающая извне информация просачивалась в его сознание тоненьким ручейком. Ответы на вопросы поступали с задержкой в пару минут, а лицо так и не приобрело осмысленное выражение. Ареско уже начал волноваться, что совершил роковую ошибку, но мышление Гринта наконец-то завершило калибровку и вошло в контакт с реальностью. Он смог более подробно ответить на пару вопросов и запросить уточнений об учебной программе. Комендант с облегчением вздохнул и списал внезапный ступор на радость от повышения. Человек впервые в жизни вырвался из мира снегов, волков и медведей — как тут не сойти с ума от счастья на пару минут! 

Об истинной причине этого молчания Ареско не догадывался, а заключалась она в том, что Майлс Гринт смотрел на свой идеал мужчины и не мог поверить глазам. Идеал что-то говорил об учебных планах, графиках, условиях проживания, а он лишь скользил взглядом по тонким чертам лица коменданта, боясь спугнуть прекрасное видение неосторожным жестом или словом. Если бы можно было провести всю жизнь, сидя подле него, любуясь им, Гринт считал бы себя самым счастливым человеком в галактике. На окраине сознания появилась и начала расти мысль, что это возможно: теперь они служат вместе, надо только добиться внимания своего идеала. Именно эта идея помогла ему собраться и поддержать разговор.

Перед тем, как отпустить Гринта, комендант допустил оплошность, оказавшуюся фатальной. Он бросил вроде бы ни к чему не обязывающую фразу: «Возникнут вопросы, обращайтесь». Абсолютное большинство услышавших ее от своего начальства предпочитают как раз не обращаться к нему за разъяснениями и решать проблемы на своем уровне. Но Майлс Гринт в этом вопросе к большинству не относился. Он появлялся на пороге кабинета коменданта чуть ли не чаще, чем перед сослуживцами. Он изводил Ареско вопросами разной степени наивности, придумывал все более и более изощренные в своем идиотизме предлоги для визитов, при этом все время норовил завести беседу на отвлеченные темы. Если бы комендант уделил этим разговорам и встречам больше внимания, то, во-первых, премировал бы Гринта за настойчивость и изобретательность, а во-вторых, задумался бы над причинами такого поведения. Но он сперва не отнесся к вниманию нового подчиненного как к чему-то важному. Через его руки прошли сотни кадетов (и их родителей в придачу) разной степени странности. Практически все они чего-то хотели от коменданта и думали, что отвлеченные разговоры заставят его почувствовать себя их другом. Однако комендант Ареско никому не был другом. И никакие разговоры о погоде, прелестях военной службы и прочем не могли смягчить его сердце. Со временем он научился вести беседу с родителями кадетов без участия мозга: они что-то говорили, он механически что-то отвечал, а сам думал о более существенных вещах. Поэтому наивные попытки Гринта завести более близкое знакомство он игнорировал почти рефлекторно.

Тревожиться Ареско начал, когда понял: стоит ему только выйти из кабинета, как он вскоре натыкается на Гринта. Тот будто каким-то шестым чувством определял, где и когда может столкнуться с комендантом, и незамедлительно устремлялся в этом направлении. Стоило Ареско свернуть в какой-нибудь коридор, как Гринт уже был там и занимался чем-то показательно общественно полезным: то давал указания штурмовикам, то показывал что-то в падде кому-нибудь из своих коллег. Однажды комендант натолкнулся на него, когда он чинил дроида. Хотя всего минуту назад «мышь» проехала мимо Ареско и была совершенно исправна. Если бы он не был уверен, что это невозможно, комендант бы решил, что Гринт его преследует. Мысль об этом показалась ему совершенно абсурдной. Он уже почти собрался с духом, чтобы вызвать Гринта на ковер и прояснить все раз и навсегда, но тот опередил его. 

Вторая половина лета отводилась для визитов к будущим кадетам. Официально они служили дополнительными тестами для подростков. Комендант совместно с кем-нибудь из офицеров-инструкторов должен был оценить потенциальных кадетов, их манеры и окружение, провести беседу в неформальной обстановке для выявления их благонадежности. На практике все коменданты видели в этих визитах возможность вкусно поесть за счет хозяев и продемонстрировать свой высокий статус. Ареско в этом смысле не был исключением.

Тем летом, когда Гринт присоединился к личному составу столичной академии, высшее командование внезапно затребовало со всех академий отчеты по их деятельности за пять лет, причем каждый инструктор должен был отчитаться за себя. Эта новость никого не обрадовала. Поди вспомни, чем ты занимался последние пять лет, если каждый год похож на предыдущий! Но приказ есть приказ, и работа закипела. Инструкторы перетряхивали архивы в поисках всех необходимых документов, ругались про себя, задним числом заполняли формуляры, писали, сверяли и перепроверяли свои отчеты так, чтобы они совпадали с творениями сослуживцев. Ареско терпеливо ждал окончания процесса, результаты которого ему предстояло обобщить. Свалившийся как снег на голову отчет не позволил офицерам разъезжать с визитами, поэтому коменданту пришлось брать с собой Гринта. Когда он впервые сообщил об этом бригадиру, тот выглядел до неприличия довольным.

Очередным теплым солнечным днем они с Гринтом загрузились в спидер, шофер повез их за город к процветающему фермерскому хозяйству родителей будущего кадета Вульсо. За окнами раскинулась типичная для Лотала равнина, похожая на море из-за колышущейся на ветру высокой травы. Гринт изнывал от жары, включил на максимум кондиционер, но и этого ему показалось мало. В конце концов он открыл окно и подставил лицо сквозняку. Ареско посочувствовал подчиненному, но не оторвался от падда, на котором читал длинную статью о новых методиках преподавания и мысленно полемизировал с автором. Внезапно он уловил в воздухе сладковатый аромат, которого не чувствовал с тех пор, как был подростком. Ареско посмотрел в окно. На сплошном зеленом травянистом поле то тут, то там мелькали островки и полосы фиолетового. Комендант глазам своим не поверил.

— Остановите, — велел он шоферу.

Не задавая вопросов, тот прижался к обочине. Ареско вышел из спидера, подошел к траве, наклонился, чтобы получше ее рассмотреть. Ошибки быть не могло. Те самые цветы, тот самый запах. Невольно вспомнились времена, когда мать еще была такой печальной, а он сам еще верил во что-то хорошее в людях.

— Вам плохо? Хотите вернуться назад? — раздался у него за спиной голос Гринта.

В следующую секунду бригадир уже стоял рядом, игнорируя траву. Его взгляд напряженно скользил по лицу коменданта, выискивая признаки болезни.

— Все в порядке. Это все цветы, — успокоил его комендант и указал на мелкие фиолетовые цветочки, покачивавшиеся на высоких стеблях. — Я уже много лет их не видел. Их запах напомнил мне о прошлом…

Он оборвал себя, поскольку ностальгия по прошлому, пусть и сугубо личному, могла рассматриваться как недостаток верности нынешнему правящему режиму — подозрение, недопустимое для коменданта имперской академии. Смелости Ареско хватило только на то, чтобы сорвать один цветок, несколько раз вдохнуть его аромат и выбросить. После этого он вернулся в спидер, и они с Гринтом тронулись дальше. О том, какое впечатление эта сцена произвела на подчиненного, он старался не думать. Откровенно говоря, в какой-то момент он вообще забыл о том, что был в спидере не один, и потому решился взглянуть на цветы. Но если бы он узнал, что подумал о нем Гринт, то очень удивился бы. В голове бригадира не мелькнуло даже тени подозрения в нелояльности коменданта. Зато он заметил появившееся на лице Ареско удовольствие от запаха цветка и промелькнувшую грусть, когда цветок пришлось выбросить.


	3. Chapter 3

Дикорастущую траву сменили поля культурных злаков, они все тянулись и тянулись, исчезая где-то за горизонтом. В отдалении показался большой фермерский дом семьи Вульсо, украшенный разноцветными флажками и лентами, — хозяева подготовились к встрече. На празднике Ареско пришлось выслушать подробный рассказ гордого отца о том, какой у него смышленый сын. И алфавит сам освоил, и с сельхозоборудованием в пять лет научился обращаться, и за животными умеет ухаживать — словом, ценнейшее приобретение для имперской армии. Комендант не стал просвещать фермера, что АТ-АТ в управлении несколько сложнее уборочного комбайна, лишь похвалил его за то, что воспитал такого достойного члена общества. Невероятно вкусные сладости, приготовленные хозяйкой дома, компенсировали ему весь моральный ущерб. Оказалось, ее стряпня нашла путь не только к сердцу коменданта. Поглотивший свою порцию сладостей Гринт просканировал взглядом окружающее пространство, нагнал катившего во двор дроида-официанта и забрал у него большой поднос с угощением, чем подтвердил правильность изречения: «Империя всегда получает то, что хочет». Затем поставил трофей перед комендантом и предложил разделить трапезу. До конца дня он еще трижды делал набеги на дроидов-официантов, а в столицу вернулся, неся в руках коробку, в которую хозяева заботливо сложили все сладости, которые пережили его атаки. Свою добычу Гринт позже отдал Ареско практически без сожаления. Комендант и думать забыл о том, как подчиненный кружился вокруг него весь день — он был слишком занят отчетами, которые начали присылать инструкторы. 

Тем больший шок у него вызвала сцена, которая разыгралась на следующее утро у дверей его кабинета. Вялый после бессонной ночи — кошмары о не пройденной медкомиссии и штампе «Не годен» в личном деле терзали его особенно сильно — Ареско плелся к своему рабочему месту, мечтая сразу о второй, третьей и четвертой чашках кафа за утро. Взгляд привычно скользил по серым коридорам академии, пока не уперся в фиолетовое пятно прямо по курсу. Пятно сладко пахло тем самым ароматом из прошлого, а над ним виднелось довольное лицо Гринта. Он стоял у дверей кабинета коменданта и держал в руках букет полевых цветов, больше похожий на стог сена.

— Это вам, — констатировал очевидное Гринт и качнул в руках охапку зелени.

Ареско посмотрел на него, на фиолетовые цветы, на которых еще поблескивала утренняя роса. Из всех возможных мыслей он сосредоточился на одной: «У меня нет подходящей вазы». Каждый год находились родители кадетов, которые тащили ему букеты разной степени вычурности в качестве взятки. На случай внезапных цветов комендант держал в столе несколько ваз разного диаметра и высоты. Но даже их не хватило бы, чтобы вместить принесенные Гринтом растения. Символический смысл букета, подаренного тайно, наедине, неизменный с доисторических времен, витал где-то в сознании, однако сонный мозг Ареско отказывался соединять романтический дар и Гринта воедино. 

— Нужно поставить их в воду, — машинально ответил комендант. — Идите за мной.

Он развернулся и направился к выделенной ему от щедрот командования квартире. Поудобнее перехватив цветы, Гринт потопал за ним. Воображение и память нарисовали ему пару сцен из голофильмов для взрослых, в которых герои отдавались друг другу за букет или символическую коробочку сладостей. В противовес им рассудок напоминал, что к коменданту имперской академии требуется более утонченный подход, а понравившиеся ему цветы — только первый этап. Шагая рядом с Ареско, Гринт не жалел ни о чем. Стоило встать в непросветную рань, выехать в темноте по скверной дороге в поля, взять с собой нескольких солдат и приказать им рвать цветы в предрассветных сумерках, а потом тайком тащить эту траву по коридорам просыпающегося комплекса зданий академии, трясясь от страха нарваться на патрульных или, того хуже — на сослуживцев. Прежде ему не приходилось так выкручиваться, в «Штормволе» всем все друг про друга было известно. Кроме того, небогатая северная растительность не способствовала развитию искусства составления букетов. Но и мужчин с такой удивительной внешностью, как у столичного коменданта, там тоже не было. Гринт посчитал, что возможный исход ухаживаний стоил некоторых затрат.

У дверей своей квартиры Ареско остановился, прикинул размер букета в руках Гринта и понял, что один такую охапку не донесет. Со вздохом он открыл дверь. Вообще-то комендант придерживался правила не приглашать подчиненных в гости. Не столько из снобизма, сколько из стремления поддерживать дисциплину. Но в данной ситуации он сделал исключение, поскольку решил, что будет выглядеть очень глупо, относя цветы в освежитель маленькими порциями, пока бригадир будет мяться на пороге. Так Гринт впервые попал на запрещенную территорию. 

Квартировал комендант на одном из верхних этажей имперского комплекса зданий. В отличие от большинства подчиненных, он смог позволить себе обставить апартаменты так, чтобы они напоминали человеческое жилье, а не безликое помещение с серыми стенами, из которого хочется убежать. Этому в немалой степени способствовало очевидное преимущество: покои коменданта состояли из двух комнат и относительно просторного освежителя, тогда как инструкторы жили в комнатушках, куда едва помещалась кровать, стол и шкаф, с удобствами на этаже. Мебель была представлена не тем, что принято называть «имперский стандарт», а удобными мягкими предметами, которые так и приглашали ими воспользоваться. Особенно кровать. Ее Гринт быстро осмотрел, пока Ареско настраивал температуру воды и наполнял ванну до одному ему ведомому уровня. Похоже, комендант обладал изрядным запасом оптимизма, раз вместо обычной командирской полутороспальной кровати поставил в спальне монстра от мира мебели, на спине которого могли свободно расположиться двое крупных мужчин. Гринт облизнулся, представив, как хорошо было бы уложить в такую постель ее владельца, снять с него всю одежду, долго любоваться им и ласкать, а потом закинуть его ноги себе на плечи и…

— Положите цветы в воду, — голос Ареско вырвал его из сладких фантазий.

Гринт осторожно сгрузил растения на дно ванны — настоящей ванны, пусть и маленькой, а не какой-то там душевой кабины! — и только тогда окончательно решился задать вопрос, над формулировкой которого бился с того самого дня, как впервые переступил порог кабинета коменданта. Дело вроде бы нехитрое, но важное. Проблема заключалась не столько в вопросе, сколько в подходящей обстановке. Однажды в академию «Штормвол» приехал какой-то мутный лектор от мира психологии. Всему личному составу вменялось в обязанность посещать его выступления на протяжении недели в нерабочее время. Как и все, Гринт приходил на лекции и благополучно спал в заднем ряду, но в один из тех моментов, когда кто-то из соседей его уже толкнул, а сон еще не успел снова его сморить, он узнал, что в знакомой обстановке люди более склонны к неформальным разговорам и чаще отвечают утвердительно на вопросы. Сказано это было, скорее всего, относительно допроса подозреваемых, хотя нечто подобное Гринт давно выяснил эмпирическим путем. Настало время проверить теорию. Что может располагать к беседе лучше, чем собственная квартира?

— Разрешите обратиться по личному вопросу, — сказал Гринт.

— Разрешаю, — не глядя на него, ответил Ареско; все его внимание было поглощено выбором самых красивых цветов, которые он собирался поставить у себя в кабинете.

— Можно пригласить вас на ужин сегодня вечером? 

Ареско перестал перебирать цветы. 

Чуть не выронил те, что уже держал в руках. 

Впервые за утро, а возможно, за весь последний месяц, он внимательно взглянул на Гринта. На форме последнего остались мокрые пятнышки от росы и желтоватый налет от пыльцы. Он смотрел на коменданта с надеждой, не обремененной осознанием, насколько дерзок и неуместен был его вопрос. Человека, более далекого от своего идеала, Ареско не смог бы найти, даже если бы задался такой целью. Он уже собирался напомнить подчиненному о субординации и неуставных отношениях, но вспомнил, когда последний раз ходил на свидание. 

Давно. Слишком давно. 

А поскольку Лотал знаменит тем, что на нем никогда ничего не происходит, Ареско сомневался, что в ближайшее время на его орбите появится молодой красивый адмирал, который влюбится в него по уши и увезет с собой к роскошной жизни. И дал Гринту шанс.


	4. Chapter 4

Их первое свидание оказалось катастрофой. Началось все с неудачно выбранного столика. Ресторан был самый лучший, с отменной кухней и живой музыкой. Казалось бы, беспроигрышный вариант. При бронировании Гринт попросил столик в тихом уголке, подходящем для свидания. Именно это он и получил. 

Метрдотель проводил их с Ареско в увитую виноградом беседку на втором этаже. Из нее открывался великолепный вид на украшенный в честь конца лета зал. Живописно. Красиво. Романтично. Любая пара нашла бы ее идеальным местом для свидания. Но в столице, где имперцев знали наперечет, а комендант единственной в городе академии считался местной знаменитостью, взгляды всех гостей ресторана были прикованы к Ареско. Две сотни человек и инородцев видели, как он шел через весь зал с нечитаемым выражением лица в компании нового инструктора; как они вместе поднялись в беседку, которую парочки любили использовать, чтобы делать предложения руки и сердца; как за ними закрылась искусно сплетенная из лозы дверь. Две сотни ртов незамедлительно начали обсуждать увиденное. Если бы Ареско и Гринт сели за один из обычных столиков, никто бы этого не заметил. Но беседка… Беседка стала началом кошмара.

Первым заказ сделал Гринт: прошелся по всему меню от закусок до десертов. Ареско ограничился салатом, зато долго и обстоятельно изучал винную карту. Когда официант удалился, повисло напряженное молчание. Комендант смотрел на ужинавших в зале сквозь листья винограда, те смотрели на него (или ему так только казалось) и шептались (или спокойно обсуждали свои дела). Он думал о том, что надо было уйти, сразу же, как только понял, куда их ведет метрдотель. Теперь пути назад нет: независимо от того, уйдет он или останется, люди будут говорить. Об удачном или неудачном свидании — неважно, но слухов уже не избежать. Чего Ареско не понимал, так это того, как можно было совершить подобную глупость. Либо Гринт сделал это нарочно, чтобы его опозорить, либо настолько непролазно туп, что напрочь лишен чутья в таких вещах. Комендант продолжал мысленно оплакивать свою репутацию и после первого бокала вина, и после второго.

Тем временем Гринт также раскаивался в своей недальновидности. Попутно он поклялся себе найти противно хихикавшую девицу, которая оформляла его бронь, и свернуть ей шею. А ведь он сперва хотел пригласить Ареско в простую милую кантину на окраине города, но потом решил, что это будет несолидно. Теперь он расплачивался за свою гордыню. Если комендант не согласится на второе свидание — судя по его кислому виду и молчанию, к этому все и шло — он собирался добиться закрытия ресторана.

Прежде на свиданиях ему было весело. Случались казусы и неловкие моменты, но партнеры Гринта, да и он сам, над ними смеялись. Ареско не смеялся. Даже не улыбался. На вялые замечания Гринта о качестве еды он молча кивал или неопределенно угукал. Тишина угнетала. Весь день Гринт размышлял над темами для беседы, придумал их немало, заготовил анекдоты, но при взгляде на Ареско все вылетело у него из головы. С одной стороны, тот явно был недоволен. А с другой… еще никогда его надменная красота не проступала так ярко. В панике Гринт ухватился за первую попавшуюся тему и стал говорить о работе. Беседа не клеилась. Вся академия занималась переоформлением документации, поскольку многие формы отчетности командование решило поменять резко, срочно и за две недели до начала учебного года. Они занимали все мысли коменданта, и лишнее напоминание о них не настраивало на романтический лад. Поскольку объект его страсти не слишком увлекся обсуждением этого предмета, Гринт замолчал и начал буквально запихивать в себя еду, потому что аппетит пропал, как только он понял, что свидание идет не так, как было задумано. После четвертого бокала вина Ареско сжалился над ним и решил помочь.

— Что скажете о столице? Она пришлась вам по вкусу? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Гринт.

— И что вам здесь нравится больше всего? — Ареско предпринял еще одну попытку разговорить его.

— Вы, — чистосердечно признался Гринт.

Только произнеся это слово, он понял, что сказал. Выражение его лица вкупе с неумелой попыткой флирта рассмешило Ареско. Хотя это было крайне невежливо, он не смог сдержать улыбки. «Какой все же нелепый человек», — подумал он. Сделав еще один глоток вина, Ареско вспомнил, на скольких неудачных свиданиях побывал, когда еще не был ни комендантом, ни местной знаменитостью. Из них он вынес понимание того, что никто не идеален и не станет таковым на первой встрече. Именно мысли об этом, а также выпитая за ужином бутылка сподвигли его принять извинения Гринта за испорченный вечер и дать ему возможность исправиться. Сам того не понимая, но, дав согласие на второе свидание, Ареско спас сотрудников ресторана от увольнения в связи с закрытием заведения.


End file.
